


【FS·柚天】一个段子的亲亲

by hetaoxiongbinggan



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaoxiongbinggan/pseuds/hetaoxiongbinggan
Summary: 真·段子。补一年前的档，被LOFTER屏蔽了，在这边存个档防止我自己都忘记它……真·段子，贼糙。





	【FS·柚天】一个段子的亲亲

这实在是……   
金博洋被羽生结弦推着肩膀压到更衣室的门板上时，脑子还是懵逼的。昨天晚上没亲够吗？有没有人看到他跟我进了同一间更衣室？这人怎么不分场合地点地就扑上来啊！！！   
对方显然听不到他的脑内呐喊——这种时候即使听到了大概也会忽略——贴着他的嘴唇轻柔地亲了几下，分开略略喘了一口气，便又覆盖了他微微嘟起的饱满唇瓣。   
唔……这样不行……   
金博洋稍微分了点神给理智，就被羽生结弦察觉到了。对方的舌尖不容抗拒地探了进来，点过他微翘的虎牙，舔过他敏感的口腔上壁，像闯入藏宝洞的小龙般一一扫荡他的领地。最后卷起金博洋的舌头重重一吮，他就无可避免地溢出一声低吟，挂到了羽生结弦身上。   
……太……太色气了……   
金博洋被他最后那一下刺激得腰身都软了，他模模糊糊还记得这里是更衣室，拼尽全力拾起那么一点理智扭过了头:“羽…羽生……可以了……”   
对方又蹙着好看的眉眼凑上来，跟他讲话。……戈米沙……宇野……跟谁抱抱了……金博洋头昏脑涨的想，羽生说的什么他完全没听清。眼见羽生结弦又要伸脸过来索吻，他慌慌张张地抬手去推，却被抓着手臂拉到了对方颈后，形成了一个环抱的姿势。   
熟悉的气味和呼吸……   
是羽生结弦……羽生结弦在吻他……   
金博洋哼唧一声，搂紧了羽生结弦的肩膀。   
管他的，先亲再说。


End file.
